


Una habitación llena de flores

by MissBlackRaven



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Background Relationships, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I promise lemon, Lemon, Romance, Sexy, nico robin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: La sombría mujer que ayudó al rey de los piratas a alcanzar sus sueños no deja de trabajar para el bienestar de sus nakamas. Pero hay alguien que lleva muchos años esperando un momento oportuno para seducir a la hermosa arqueóloga. ¿Podrá Robin dejar de lado los libros y sus propios miedos para encontrar el amor? - LawBin LawxRobin Trafalgar Law y Nico Robin -





	1. Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Soy Raven y este es mi primer fanfic. Es sobre Law y Robin pero con mucha aventura y trama de fondo. Va a ser una relación que se va a desarrollar con el tiempo así que si quieren leer aventuras piratas con un poco de romance y la promesa de lemon estan en el lugar indicado!  
> También puedo hacer otros trabajos cortos con ships que se les ocurran, déjenme sus comentarios

Una habitación llena de flores 

Capítulo 1 - Reencuentro 

El mar se mantenía calmo y una leve brisa acariciaba las pequeñísimas ondas que se formaban en su superficie. Era un perfecto día de verano, caluroso pero agradable. El Thousand Sunny se deslizaba sin prisa por el agua calma que brillaba con el suave sol de la mañana. 

Una voz interrumpió la tranquilidad de la escena –OOOIIII Namiii! ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? –preguntó el capitán que aún no acababa de emerger del camarote de los chicos. 

-Por lo menos tres días más, te lo dije ayer –Respondió la hermosa navegante que revisaba sus implementos meteorológicos con cuidado. 

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que su capitán, Monkey D. Luffy se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas conquistando el nuevo mundo. Ya no se veía como el chiquillo que apenas había sobrevivido en un barril a los reyes marinos del East Blue, había crecido tanto en estatura como en musculatura y su rostro era el de un apuesto hombre joven. Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente como para llevar una parte en una coleta baja y hasta un poco de barba había asomado sobre su mentón. 

La navegante, por su parte, seguía siendo una mujer hermosa. Tenía el cabello larguísimo y sus onduladas hebras naranjas se mecían con la brisa. Si bien ambos habían crecido mucho, Luffy continuaba teniendo esa sonrisa inocente que iluminaba su rostro y Nami conservaba la picardía de sus días de ladrona. 

Luego de la última gran batalla, la tripulación del sombrero de paja había hablado llegando a un acuerdo. Se separarían para visitar a sus familias o cumplir algunas promesas que habían quedado pendientes en los años de aventura. Si bien no estaban a salvo, ya que seguían siendo buscados, suponían que mantener un bajo perfil durante un tiempo les ayudaría a continuar navegando luego. 

Por supuesto que no se separarían por siempre, solo durante dos largos años durante los cuales, Luffy los extrañó a todos y cada uno. Bueno excepto a Nami, que decidió que no se separaría del Sunny ya que según ella "Luffy iba a navegar en círculos por el medio del océano" si se quedaba solo. 

Luego de pasar por Villa Fuscia y quedarse allí algunos meses, decidieron ir a Cocogashi a visitar a la adorada familia de Nami. No navegaron mucho más estando solos ya que el barco era demasiado grande para ser controlado por ellos dos. 

Ahora, ya transcurridos dos años luego de la última despedida, habían zarpado nuevamente para buscar a sus nakamas. La primera parada fue Villa Syrup, dónde encontrarían al experto tirador. 

Luego de recoger a Usopp, siguió Sanji en el Baratie y el último del East Blue fue el espadachín. El Sunny ya se sentía como un hogar de nuevo con el delicioso aroma de la comida del mejor chef del mundo y sus discusiones con el mayor bebedor de sake del mar que ahora era admirado y temido como el mejor espadachín. 

Por suerte estaban juntos para enfrentar los peligros del Grand Line, donde debían buscar al resto de su tripulación. Gracias al motor de cola que Franky había instalado en el Sunny, podrían haber cruzado el calm belt sin ningún inconveniente, pero decidieron tomar la ruta original, esa que una vez siguieron los cinco para comenzar el camino que los guiaría a sus sueños, la Reverse Mountain. Con Luffy sosteniéndose del mascarón del barco y los demás contemplando la escena mientras Zoro controlaba el timón, subieron esa corriente mientras algunas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Los sueños que tuvieron se habían cumplido, todos habían crecido, pero en su corazón aún mantenían las emociones de su juventud. Al descender, encontraron a Brook que había acordado esperarlos allí. Luego de llevar a Laboon a reencontrarse con su familia, estuvo viajando por el mundo con su música pero era momento de volver a ser el alma del barco. 

Fue un largo viaje hasta que pudieron reencontrarse con Chopper en el reino de Sakura. Doctorine no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y se despidió de él a patadas nuevamente, aunque esta vez, el pequeño doctor reía mientras huía de los diversos proyectiles de Kureha. Todos se emocionaron cuando lo tuvieron de regreso en el barco y Chopper comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Pero nada se compararía con el río de lágrimas que despediría a Franky en Water 7. 

Pero el viaje aún no acababa, la mujer sombría que había sido conocida como la niña demonio aún no estaba con ellos. La habían dejado en una pequeña isla mercante, dónde sin muchas explicaciones se marchó diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes. No tenía familia, ni una isla a dónde volver así que ninguno podía imaginarse qué iba a estar haciendo durante dos años. 

Volviendo al presente, el Sunny seguía avanzando con calma por el peligroso mar del nuevo mundo y la navegante seguía el curso que la llevaría a las coordenadas que le había dejado su querida amiga. –Nami… -dijo la lastimera voz del capitán 

-Ya te dije que… 

-No, tengo hambre –susurró mirándola con sus ojos inmensos. 

-Pues ve y dile a Sanji que te de algo, si llego a perder el rumbo serán más días de viaje 

-Ya me dijo que no… -el gran rey de los piratas se sentó en el suelo de piernas y brazos cruzados haciendo una rabieta. Su camisa roja tocaba el suelo y sus pantalones negros no tardaron nada en cubrirse de polvo. 

Afortunadamente, la voz de Ussop lo animó bastante – ¡Isla! Gritó animado el tirador y todos salieron a ver de qué se trataba. 

-¿Cómo que "isla"? –preguntó Nami. –Acabo de decir que aún faltan tres días para llegar a destino. 

Pero sus palabras solo retumbaron contra el vacío, Luffy había salido corriendo a toda velocidad a ver con sus propios ojos de que se trataba y la navegante no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus pasos. 

En cubierta, encontró a toda la tripulación a bordo mirando hacia estribor. Efectivamente había una pequeña isla en el horizonte y nadie podía negarlo. 

-Pasaremos de largo –sentenció Nami. –Iremos directo hacia las coordenadas de Robin. 

-Pero Namiiii –se quejó el capitán. –Quizás haya algo divertido para hacer ahí. 

-¡No! Estamos buscando a nuestra compañera, no podemos distraernos, este mar es muy peligroso. 

-Pero Namiiiii ¿Y si hay tesoros? 

Los oídos de la navegante estallaron ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su capitán. Por más que eran más ricos que cualquier otra tripulación y podían costearse absolutamente todo, Nami aún seguía sintiéndose atraída por el brillo del oro. – ¡Vamos a la isla! –gritó, estirando su brazo en dirección a la misma. Todos sonrieron, recordando las primeras aventuras que habían vivido juntos. 

-¡Yahooo! –exclamó el capitán dando un salto con el puño en el aire. – ¡Una nueva aventura! 

El gran rey de los piratas, tan temido como amado a lo largo de los diversos mares, no podía contener su emoción por explorar una diminuta isla del Nuevo Mundo. Todos comenzaban a prepararse para enfrentar cualquier peligro que pudiera estar escondiéndose en esa roca que sobresalía del inmenso mar. 

-¡Oi Luffy! –dijo el ciborg que miraba atentamente el curso que seguía el barco. –Creo que será mejor no acercar el Sunny a la isla. 

-¿A qué te refieres Franky? –Preguntó el capitán. 

-Parece que hay muchos peñascos poco profundos y eso es Superrrrr peligroso. 

Habiendo comprobado que Franky tenía razón, decidieron utilizar el mini Merry para acercarse a la isla, ya que podía navegar mejor en aguas menos profundas. Luego de decidir extrayendo papelitos coloreados de la mano de la navegante, se decidió que fueran Luffy, Chopper, Brook y Usopp los que utilizarían la pequeña embarcación. 

Zoro arrojó el ancla con la fuerza de sus brazos y el barco partió hacia la orilla. En la costa, una bandera familiar les daba la bienvenida. –Es el símbolo de los piratas del corazón –señaló el tirador. Efectivamente, se encontraban dentro del territorio del pirata Trafalgar Law, el que fue su inquebrantable aliado y amigo, ahora convertido en Yonkou. 

-¡Miren, Ahí! –el pequeño doctor apuntaba emocionado hacia una figura que se divisaba en la playa. 

-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos –respondió Brook. –Aunque, en realidad no tengo ojos Yohohoho. 

Desde la cálida arena, una silueta los saludaba amigablemente, agitando su brazo mientras sonreía. –Es… es… -las palabras escapaban al tirador. 

-¡ROOOOBIIIIIIIN! –Luffy estaba más que feliz de encontrar a la última de sus nakamas en perfecto estado. 

Su sonrisa se extendía de sus delicados labios hasta sus hermosos ojos azules. Tenía su larguísimo cabello negro trenzado hacia un costado y vestía un delicado vestido verde esmeralda que le sentaba perfectamente. 

Todos saltaron a la orilla apenas el barco hubo tocado la arena, estaban demasiado felices, por fin su tripulación volvía a estar completa. Se abalanzaron sobre ella, llenándola de abrazos y palabras de cariño. No había perdido ni un ápice de su belleza y su amabilidad continuaba intacta. 

-Robin ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó el capitán de la curiosidad infinita. 

-Han pasado muchas cosas Luffy –respondió la arqueóloga con una sonrisa.


	2. Viejos Enemigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste esta historia! Me habìa confundido y no le puse que eran varios capítulos pero ya está arreglado.

Cuando los saludos acabaron, Robin los invitó a acercarse al pequeño pueblo que yacía en el interior de la isla. Todos tenían muchas preguntas consigo, pero fue Chopper el primero en enunciarlas –Ne, Robin ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Nami nos dijo que faltaban tres días para llegar.  
-Así es –dijo sonriente su amiga. –Pero sabía que pasarían por aquí y no podrían resistirse a desembarcar en una isla desconocida.   
Todos sonrieron al notar lo bien que los conocía su nakama, después de todo, era una mujer sumamente inteligente e intuitiva.   
Tras caminar por unos escasos minutos por la hermosa isla tropical, se dirigieron a una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo, dónde al perecer la arqueóloga se había estado hospedando. Todos se sentaron por dónde pudieron y fue ella quien se antepuso a sus dudas y comenzó a explicar. –Lamentablemente no podemos estar mucho tiempo tranquilos –dijo con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro. –He estado investigando y hay muchas facciones que quieren destruirnos.  
No había demasiadas novedades en sus palabras, era bastante predecible que aun siendo el rey de los piratas, hubiera quienes quisieran ir por sus cabezas, sus tesoros y su título. Por esa razón, Robin no se impresionó por la poca reacción de parte de sus nakamas.  
-¿A qué te refieres Robin? –preguntó finalmente Usopp que, valiente guerrero y experto tirador cómo era, no dejaba de ser el más precavido de la tripulación.   
-Akainu ha escapado de Impel Down.  
La sola pronunciación del nombre del marine que había dado muerte a su hermano y casi había causado la de sus nakamas en la última batalla, hizo hervir el semblante de Luffy con rabia.  
-Akainu… -pronunció con odio el rey de los piratas y su amigos pudieron notar como años de ira y frustración salían a la superficie.   
-¿Cómo sabes esto Robin? Y ¿Por qué no ha salido en los periódicos? –Usopp parecía confundido y bastante alarmado.   
-Dediqué estos dos años a la investigación, no podemos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia –la mirada de la bella mujer se oscureció ligeramente. –Me pareció el mejor uso de mi tiempo. Todos se quedaron un segundo en perfecto silencio. Sabían que mientras ellos visitaban a sus seres queridos y regresaban a sus hogares, ella no tenía un lugar al que volver, ni nadie que la esperara. Ellos eran su familia y el Sunny, su único hogar en el mundo y había decidido gastar dos años de su precioso tiempo en continuar cuidándolos desde las sombras.  
-Robin… -comenzó a decir el pequeño doctor con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero el tirador lo detuvo, sabía que no había motivo para aclarar a viva voz los pesares que dormían en el corazón de su compañera, sobre todo ahora que volvían a verla después de tanto tiempo.  
-La información no ha salido a la luz todavía, supongo que a la marina no le importa esperar que el antiguo almirante destruya algunos de sus enemigos antes de volver a encerrarlo –todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la brillante deducción de su compañera y no quisieron contradecirla.  
-Solo tengo una pregunta Robin-san –dijo finalmente Brook. -¿Podrías mostrarme tus pantis por favor?  
-No creo que sea oportuno –interrumpió una voz masculina desde la puerta que acababa de abrirse. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mugiwara-ya.  
Todos voltearon a observar la figura que entraba y reconocieron inmediatamente al Yonkou Trafalgar Law. Se lo veía bastante más maduro que en los años anteriores. Vestía unos jeans con pequeñas manchas negras y una camiseta negra ajustada con el símbolo de su tripulación en la espalda. Las mangas arremangadas dejaban ver sus prominentes músculos y sobre su cabello negro, ligeramente más largo, llevaba su característico sombrero.  
-¡Torao! –exclamó Luffy al verlo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.   
Todos se alegraron de verlo y decidieron llevar el reencuentro de vuelta al Sunny, la información era demasiado importante y el tiempo apremiaba. Tanto Robin como Law tomaron sus pertenencias que habían guardado con antelación y caminaron junto al resto hacia la orilla.   
Una vez de regreso en el barco, cada quién a su manera demostró su felicidad de tener de nuevo a la arqueóloga con ellos y a la familia completa. Fue solo luego de unos instantes que se percataron de que no venía sola.   
Sanji estaba demasiado ocupado revoloteando alrededor de ella, pero Zoro le dedicó una profunda mirada al Yonkou, para luego volver a cerrar el ojo sin descruzar los brazos.   
-Torao viene con nosotros –anunció Luffy finalmente.  
-¿Y tú tripulación Torao-kun? –preguntó la navegante que no dejaba de mirar a los recién llegados con sospecha.  
-Ellos saben qué hacer, se quedarán con el submarino atendiendo nuestros asuntos –tan críptico como siempre, las pocas palabras que salieron de sus labios debieron ser suficientes, ya que todos confiaban plenamente en él.   
-¿Y qué te trae con nosotros? –Zoro no se veía demasiado feliz con el nuevo integrante.   
-Será mejor que Robin-ya les cuente lo que sabe, yo solo la estoy ayudando –respondió el recién llegado con cierta humildad, sin elevar el suave tono de su voz.  
Una vez que pudieron acomodarse y luego de que Sanji les preparara algo para comer, por fin lograron reunirse en la cocina para escuchar el relato.  
-Estuve viajando –comenzó la arqueóloga. –El nuevo título de Luffy lo ha convertido en el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo, quería saber qué planes se estaban tramando en su contra.  
Todos escuchaban con atención, a excepción del capitán que parecía más interesado en devorar el pequeño banquete que tenía frente a él. -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Nami con algo de pesar, se sentía ligeramente mal por haber pasado dos años de tranquilidad mientras su amiga se arriesgaba por su seguridad.   
-Porque era tiempo libre –respondió Robin con una sonrisa. –Yo decidí en que utilizarlo. Todos miraron a su nakama con cierta admiración. –Bien –continuó. –Mi intención fue principalmente reunir información, para ello regresé a ver al ejército revolucionario y supieron indicarme el camino a recorrer.   
La astuta mujer, había podido pasar desapercibida por los lugares más recónditos del mundo. Aunque su rostro aparecía entre los carteles de recompensa, sabía cómo disfrazarse y mentir, casi tan bien como Usopp. La conversación se prolongó mientras ella les comentaba que en esta nueva era, por llamarla de una manera, el objetivo de todos los que estaban dirigiéndose al mar, era derrotar al rey de los piratas. Esto no suponía un problema, ya que el título venía acompañado de una de las tripulaciones más fuertes del mar y miles de aliados que pelearían a su lado. La sorpresa llegó, cuando Robin descubrió que algunas tripulaciones novatas, habían decidido aliarse para dar caza y derrotar a su capitán.   
-De todos modos era de esperarse –suspiró Nami.  
-Si, lo que no pude anticipar fue su última movida –los ojos de Robin volvieron a ensombrecerse. Les contó ahora al grupo completo, lo que había mencionado en la cabaña y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al oír el nombre del ex almirante.   
Había sido llevado a Impel Down, luego de quedar gravemente herido en la última batalla que enfrentaría a los mugiwara con la marina. Haciéndose evidente su retorcido sentido de la justicia cuando comenzó a matar a sus propios hombres por negarse a pelear o por estar paralizados del terror, e incluso llegando a destrozar cruelmente tanto a aliados como a enemigos que ya estaban derrotados, la marina y el gobierno mundial no pudieron hacer la vista gorda y debieron encarcelarlo.  
Pero ahora, había escapado. Según las noticias, se lo había colocado en diferentes niveles de la prisión, sufriendo torturas de lo más variadas, tanto a manos de los carceleros como de otros reclusos, a quienes no les faltaban motivos para desearle la peor de las muertes. Todos en el Sunny se preguntaban cómo había podido escapar de esa prisión, si ya no tenía el apoyo de la marina.  
-Se ha aliado con piratas –respondió Law casi adivinando lo que preguntarían a continuación. Mis fuentes me dicen que los piratas de una pequeña tripulación se dejaron encarcelar para poder unir fuerzas con él y escapar.  
Todos se detuvieron momentáneamente a pensar qué clase de poder monstruoso tendrían estos piratas para poder aliarse con quién más odia a los de su clase en el mundo. O cuales serían los motivos de Akainu para hacerlo. –Cuando vieron en la prisión que el fugitivo era el ex almirante –continuó el Yonkou. –Decidieron no intensificar las medidas de seguridad y la marina está ocultando su escape.   
Demasiado le había costado a los altos mandos del mundo admitir que habían cometido un error, que darle poder a un hombre enfermo los había puesto en peligro. Dos años no era tiempo suficiente para que volvieran a admitir que el mismo hombre se les había escapado entre las manos, no públicamente al menos.  
-Lo voy a derrotar –la voz de Luffy se sentía más profunda que lo normal. –Iremos a dónde esté y le patearé el trasero –detrás de sus simples palabras se ocultaba el profundo dolor que aún le causaba la pérdida de su hermano. –Nami, marca el curso ¡Partimos mañana! –dijo finalmente alzando su voz y dándole un golpe a la mesa. La determinación en las palabras de su capitán provocó una agridulce sonrisa en los labios de todos. Estaban seguros de que él tenía toda la intención de cumplir con lo que acababa de decir, pero la última batalla casi le había costado la vida, no solo a él, y todavía no sabían si su cuerpo se había recuperado completamente de las masivas heridas que había sufrido.   
-Con gusto Luffy –respondió Nami. –Pero no tengo idea de dónde se encuentra.   
Luffy miró fijamente a Robin que estaba sentada justo en frente de él, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos. –Yo tampoco conozco su ubicación –respondió levantando ambas manos y Luffy no tuvo más remedio que suspirar sintiéndose incapaz de hacer lo que acababa de decir.   
-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces Robin-chwan? –preguntó el cocinero que se mantenía detrás de la barra, con sus brazos cruzados sobre la misma.   
-Yo tengo un informante –contestó Law levantando la mirada. –Tendremos que ir a buscarlo a una isla cercana.  
-¿De quién se trata Torao? –preguntó Usopp bastante intrigado por todo el asunto.  
-Los motines en la cárcel son un desorden –respondió. –Digamos que entre medio del caos, un aliado se escabulló con los enemigos.   
Nadie terminaba de comprender a qué se refería con esas palabras, excepto Robin con quién compartió una mínima mirada de complicidad que escapó a los ojos de todos –o al menos eso quisieron creer-   
-¿A dónde tenemos que dirigirnos? –preguntó la navegante al mismo tiempo que cortaba con la mínima tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. – ¿Tienes un eternal pose o algo?  
-Tengo las coordenadas exactas ¿Alcanzará con eso Nami-ya? –Law extrajo un pequeño trozo de papel bastante arrugado, manchado con algo rojo que evidentemente no era sangre y se lo entregó a la experta.  
-Dalo por hecho –la sonrisa de Nami se agudizó y sus ojos brillaron con la intensidad de su confianza. Velozmente, se retiró a trabajar en los mapas que tenía y a preparar todo para partir a primera hora de la mañana.  
Uno a uno, todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedó Sanji lavando los últimos platos y Robin junto a Law y Zoro que luego de un par de bebidas parecían llevarse un poco mejor.   
La hermosa mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Nos veremos en la mañana –dijo sonriendo antes de salir.   
Law se apuró a levantarse y seguirla, apenas cruzó la puerta se encontró con que no había ni rastro de ella. Era veloz para moverse, enigmática y su bondadoso espíritu ocultaba una gran oscuridad. Nada podía hacerse, seguro habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Law inclinó ligeramente la cabeza dejando que una mínima sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro. –Buenas noches, Robin-ya –murmuró antes de retirarse a dormir.


End file.
